1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowbreak or windbreak shelter to be laid and erected on a road or railway and, more particularly, to an arched, prestressed concrete (which will be abbreviated as customary to "PC") shelter structure, a pair of unit half plates for forming an arched unit together to construct the arched shelter structure when a plurality of pairs are fastened together side by side, and a process for prefabricating the paired unit half plates together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a shelter made of steel is laid and erected in the field. This execution of construction is troubled by an extension of term and an increase in cost and has to blockade the traffic over a long period of time. In addition, the shelter requires a very heavy expenditure for its maintenance, management and repairs because it is made of steel and will heavily corrode.